Disappear
by Tyloric
Summary: Slash - Chuck/Casey - Chuck can't sleep; he has to many things to think about, to worry about. Enter John Casey to try and make everything better.


_**Disappear**_**  
By Tyloric**  
Warning: Slash ahead. Chuck x Casey. With an extra serving of fluff.  
Things to Note: Written right after I got done watching the season one finale. I tried to keep them in character as much as possible. Casey is a bit of an annoying character to write about; never know what he's thinking. Though, for the sake of story telling, their relationship is pre-existing. This fic is short, but it was fun to write. Enjoy.

.:-:.:-:.

He couldn't sleep. He'd been trying for hours but it just wouldn't come. He felt tired, exhausted really. He hadn't slept in almost twenty-four hours, but his mind was too troubled; too many thoughts. The exhaustion was there, but when he closed his eyes they would just snap back open. He couldn't help it. It scared him, how close he had come to being taken away from… everything. Friends, family, he would even have missed his job.

Was he being selfish not wanting to be taken away? Technically all of the worlds secrets—not just the governments—were locked away inside his head. He didn't want them, Bryce had sent him an e-mail. But still; maybe it was best he was locked away. If someone… evil?... got there hands on him it could, and probably would, spell huge trouble. Maybe it would safer for everyone…

He sat up in bed and looked at the digital clock on the nightstand: twelve-forty three. He groaned, it felt so much later than that. Swinging his legs over the side, rubbing his eyes briefly, got up and started pacing around.

He didn't want to watch TV; he flashed on TV occasionally. Same with the internet. He sighed at the realization that he couldn't escape being the Intersect.

Plopping back down on the bed he rested his face in one of his palms, rubbing his forehead with the other. If only he could _sleep. _

A sudden _tap, tap, tap_ at the window, followed by it opening, made him jump to his feet. His posture relaxed when he saw Casey, dressed casually, climb through the it into his room. Chuck sat back down on the bed.

"Hi," The agent said simply, closing the window behind him.

"Hi," he replied, a small smile playing on his lips, "What're you doing here?"

Casey didn't reply immediately, instead sitting next to Chuck on the bed, "Was watching you."

Chuck grinned devilishly, "That's kind of creepy."

A smile of his own danced on Casey's lips for the briefest of moments, if Chuck hadn't been watching he would have missed it, "You're not sleeping."

Chuck sighed again, looking down at his feet, "Can't seem to."

Casey nodded, understanding what he was going through.

They sat there for a long time. At least it felt like a long time, hours almost. Though it could have been minutes, the silence between them stretching. It wasn't uncomfortable though; Chuck glad to have someone with him right now. Someone he could actually talk to.

After a while Chuck decided to test the waters a bit, and moved to rest his head on Casey's shoulder. The older man didn't do anything at first, but eventually wrapped his arm around Chuck's shoulders, resting his head on top the smaller man.

Chuck leaned into the touch as close as he could, relishing the contact, the closeness. He felt safe in Casey's arms—well, arm—and that feeling was quite a luxury as of late.

"I won't let you," Casey said, sounding serious, causing Chuck to look up at him curiously.

"Won't let me what?"

Turning, he looked Chuck in the eye and didn't turn away, "Disappear. I won't let you disappear."

A smile spread across his face like wildfire, "Good. Cause I'm not quite ready too yet." Becoming a bit more daring, he placed a quick kiss on Casey's lips.

Casey's eyes softened, his grip on Chuck tightening. He surprised both of them when he leaned down and pressed their lips together firmly. Heat suddenly seemed to spread through Chuck's body, and after the initial shock, pressed himself further into the kiss.

When their tongues met Chuck couldn't help but groan, causing Casey to smile. Reluctantly, he pulled away for air. Both of them gasping, their eyes never leaving each others.

"Wow," Chuck started, "that was new," A lop sided grin on his face.

"Figured it was overdue," He pressed his forehead against Chuck's. They sat like that for what seemed like ages, until Casey grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up into the bed.

"You need to try to get some sleep," He told him seriously and Chuck didn't argue. He knew it was true, "You look like shit," Casey added quickly.

Chuck barked a laugh, "Well I was digging around in a dumpster all morning."

Casey lay down, pulling Chuck into his arms and wrapping them around him protectively while Chuck rested his head on his shoulder again. He inhaled deeply, taking in Casey's scent; lime, from the shower gel he used. It smelled amazing when mixed with Casey's own light musk, soothing him.

And, soon enough, his lids were beginning to become very heavy, "You gonna be here when I wake up?"

Casey sighed, "Probably not," but before Chuck could complain, he added, "But you'll see me at Buy More, like always." He kissed the top of his head.

When he felt Chuck tense he continued, "And you can bet your ass I'll be back again. I'll _always _come back. Always." That made Chuck relax.

"Promise?"

He leaned down, kissing Chuck to seal the deal, "Promise."

When Chuck finally fell asleep, Casey glanced at the clock. Twelve fifty-five. He held back the chuckle that formed in his chest. Casey didn't sleep that night; he didn't let himself. He watched Chuck all night, making sure he stayed asleep. He was a solider; he knew how to operate at peak efficiency with little to no sleep, and one night wouldn't kill him.

When morning finally came, he carefully unwound his arms from the sleeping man, slipping his arm out from under him carefully before gently lying him back down on the sheets. When Casey turned to go back out the window, he surprised himself by actually looking back.

.:-:.:-:.

Reviews are appreciated!  
~Tyloric


End file.
